Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a video quality assessment method, and more particularly to a method for assessing an objective quality of a stereoscopic video based on reduced time-domain weighting.
Description of Related Arts
The three-dimensional image and stereoscopic video technology develops rapidly in the current image and video processing field. The applications of the related technologies have greatly integrated into the current social life, such as the stereoscopic television, the stereoscopic film and the naked-eye 3D. Multiple colleges and scientific research institutions around the world research on the objective quality assessment of the stereoscopic images and have achieved the great success in the field of the objective quality assessment of the stereoscopic images, while the colleges and the scientific research institutions research relatively less in the field of the objective quality assessment of the stereoscopic videos.
The conventional method for assessing the objective quality of the stereoscopic video assesses the stereoscopic video mainly with reference to the method for assessing the objective quality of the stereoscopic images. The conventional method considers less about the perception characteristic of the stereoscopic video in the time domain, merely processes the quality of each frame in the time domain with the average weighting, overlooks the influence on the quality of the stereoscopic video by the different characteristic differences of each frame (such as the brightness and the motion), and ignores the importance of the time-domain weighting. Thus, the correlation between the objective assessment result and the subjective perception of the stereoscopic video is poor. Moreover, most of the conventional methods for assessing the objective quality of the stereoscopic video are full-reference typed, such as the quality assessment method based on the peak signal-to-noise ratio (PSNR), which requires comparing the difference between the distorted viewpoint and the original viewpoint one pixel by one pixel. Thus, when assessing the quality of the video, the entire original video information is necessary for the full-reference method. The full-reference method requires the entire original video information to compare, while it is often impossible to obtain the original video information in the practical application. The reduced-reference method extracts the effective features from the original video for comparing. Compared with the original video, the required information of the reduced-reference method has a much smaller amount of information. Thus, compared with the full-reference method, the reduced-reference method is more practical.